


Why Thunder?

by noctkiss (snowcobo)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Astraphobia, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowcobo/pseuds/noctkiss
Summary: It's not that Ramuh is a scary old man... there's just something scary about the storm.A drabble based on a headcanon I have for Noct.





	

Noct wonders why he wasn't blessed with his father's cool nature in the face of danger - or anything fearless and noble outside of his blood because frankly, he thinks himself to be graceless.

He SHOULD feel grateful for Ramuh heeding his desperate call for help amidst this assault.

Though Ramuh's hold on Noct was gentle and his gaze was vaguely affectionate as he lifted the prince, Noct was terrified of his element - not necessarily his power. 

Why did it have to be thunder?

The clouds swirling above them were enough to make Noct a shuddering, panicky mess - he lost his breath at the violent rumbling of thunder within them. As Ramuh raised his twisted staff to call upon his electrical might, Noct's hands shot to his ears. Past the thrum of his heartbeat, intensified by the tight press of his hands against them, he still heard thunder crackling and booming, striking the Duscaen grounds where the MT Assassins stood, the storm in the sky howling and roaring with it. They were easily decimated in one powerful blast - and because Ramuh was a careful god, he had taken care to see that Noct's companions remained unharmed. 

He should be happy!

But by the Six, he hated the thunder- the loud sounds, the lightning. He could feel his skin still prickling and his cold sweat pouring long after Ramuh had set him down and disappeared back to his metaphysical dwelling. 

He tried to compose himself in much a regal manner as his friends rejoined his side, Prompto and Gladiolus slapping his back in congratulations for his epic feat. But Noct's face had terribly paled and he still couldn't find it within himself to breathe a steady breath, which had immediately concerned Prompto.

"Oh, wow. Hey, buddy, you good?" Prompto asked.

"You ain't looking so hot." A concerned Gladiolus chimed in.

"Does His Highness require medical attention?" Ignis had already dug into his pouch for his miniature first-aid kit.

Noct the questions hang in the air for a few moments.

"... I think we should call it a day." He mumbled, marching to the Regalia.


End file.
